Eternal Bound
by Zen -Xegara
Summary: Only a year after the Meteor Crisis, the Eternals are beginning to lose their grasp on the universe they've created. Meanwhile, Sephiroth is summoned for Judgment. Ironically, Sephiroth rises to power, and the Eternals themselves are Judged. Plz. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Final Fantasy or other corporation's material.  
  
Eternal Bound  
  
Prologue: Failed  
  
[Background]  
'As recorded in our world's finest historical book, the Book of Knowledge tells of a mythical lore and an ancient evil. I stumbled upon this myth by accident, and with a more thorough search was able to prove this myth true. I would never have realized what danger lurked in its two- thousand year old stratum. But I have little time to go into much detail, I'm currently running from a mad scientist named Hojo, here is included the mythical lore as is recorded in the Book of Knowledge.' ......Prof. Gast. R. Entry 1  
  
************************************************************************  
As recorded by Daimyn Edecrys, Historian/Author of the Book of Knowledge.  
  
Birth of the 'Gods'  
  
'To defeat the Calamity, the Ancient Evil...  
Thus were borne the Eternals, and their might...  
All Fourteen sought balance for all Creation...  
Seven to guard the Seven Winds...  
Four to guard the Four Corners...  
Two to guard the Two Portals...  
One to guard the Creation...  
And the One destined to Rule it All...'  
  
************************************************************************  
'Through a more precise scanning, I was able to find yet another entry to the Book. Thus the entry reveals the sacred names, as well as the powers belonging to the Eternals. They are the overseers of the natural order of the universe.' ......Prof. Gast R. Entry 2  
  
************************************************************************  
As recorded by Daimyn Edecrys, Historian/Author of the Book of Knowledge.  
  
The Power of Fourteen  
  
THE SEVEN  
Solauri-Guardian of the Northern Winds: Ruler of the Weather.  
Daakiys-Guardian of the Southern Winds: Ruler of the Darkness.  
Istauri-Guardian of the Eastern Winds: Ruler of the Light.  
Kcessin-Guardian of the Western Winds: Ruler of the Waters.  
Titanis-Guardian of the Fifth Winds: Ruler of the Lands.  
Flarys-Guardian of the Sixth Winds: Ruler of the Flames.  
Ckoure-Guardian of the Middle Winds: Ruler of the Devastation.  
  
THE FOUR  
Dias-Guardian of the Northern Corner: Ruler of the Plagues.  
Heilios-Guardian of the Southern Corner: Ruler of the Healings.  
Xoul-Guardian of the Eastern Corner: Ruler of the Energies.  
Maijis-Guardian of the Western Corner: Ruler of the Magic.  
  
THE TWO  
Drakris-Guardian of the Underworld: Ruler of the WEAPON.  
Dimynion-Guardian of the Void: Ruler of the Times.  
  
THE ONE  
Omnicron-Guardian of the Creation: Ruler of Life and Death.  
  
THE CHOSEN  
?????????-Guardian of the ______________: Ruler of Everything and Nothing.  
  
************************************************************************  
'As would be later discovered, the Legend of Demise is found in the Book of Knowledge. I was astonished to find the full details of that myth. In our urban legends, the defeat of Jenova was done by Materia, and the Ancients themselves. This is only half true, there were no Materia, and for the Ancient part, it seems is somewhat accurate to a certain degree.' ......Prof. Gast R. Entry 3  
  
************************************************************************  
As recorded by Istaur Zytaris, Historian/ Temporary Author of the Book of Knowledge.  
  
The Legend of Demise  
  
Blood baths, massacres, all results from the Cetra's suicidal plan to rid their world of Jenova. Those, whose lives were not ended with glorious death, endeavored to no ends torture, but insanity from mutation and manipulation. Jenova was constantly tightening her grip on the Cetra and their powers. To her, they were expendable and many died by the mutiny of their brainwashed brethren.  
Minutes passed by hours, days by weeks, and months by years; as it seemed, time had lost all sense of balance and order. Time ceased to run forward or backward, but in all directions. This was due to the fact that Dimynion; ruler of Time was missing. Without his powers and watchful eyes, Time had unhinged from its bearings and swung loosely amongst the mortal plain.  
Time bestowed no effect on Jenova; while on the other hand, the Cetra lost many precious warriors and mages due to the upset in Time. Though always taking one step forward and two steps back, the Cetra persisted through all odds and finally drove Jenova to the Northern continent. This is where, in a matter of weeks; Jenova would be cast down into the Northern Crater and imprisoned for eternity.  
Finally annoyed by the pestilent and bothersome Cetra, Jenova destroyed what was left of the Cetra race, except five of them. Lashing out with all her strength, Jenova desperately tried to kill these particular Cetra over and over. But, to her misfortune, they rose again and again. Frustrated to no end, Jenova once more lashed out with all her fury, directed at only one of the Cetra.  
Before Jenova's attack came so much as in range of the Cetra, a massive earthquake shook the lands. Dark clouds took over the skies, and lightning struck with all its fury. Winds howled, and seas flooded, maelstroms and hurricanes annihilated the coasts, in no time the Planet was in a mass hysteria. Great beasts of emerald, ruby, sapphire, diamond, and black onyx tore the lands apart. Cataclysms of catastrophic proportions decimated mountains, only to be reborn anew, fire rained from the skies devouring all source of life, and the seas themselves flooded.  
Abandoned in this cataclysmic storm, the crater lone stood in the middle of the flooded seas. For the first time ever, Jenova was truly afraid of these Cetra and their abnormal might. Even Time had turned on Jenova, finally affecting her. She was forced into her weaker state, and awaited the end of her life in fear. There was but one more inevitable chaos to come.  
As the skies darkened and fires burned, Jenova was lured into the heart of the crater. Scared of her new adversaries, she allowed herself to be trapped. The five great beasts finished their rampage of the Planet, and joined the Cetra in the crater. Surrounding Jenova, the beasts of legends; continued to hold her captive while the final attack was prepared.  
At that point Materia had lost all strength, glow, and radiance. All magic seemed to disappear from the face of the Planet, only to reappear concentrated in the crater. Soon darkness took them all; only Jenova could see the destruction before her, the emerald light. Piercing the darkness like a spear, the emerald energy of magic engulfed the entire Planet. As the emerald magic ignited the Planet, even the stars were forced to look away from the brilliant light before them.  
Finally it was all over, the light dissipated, and in time sight returned. Surprising as it is, the Planet was whole again, everything looked untouched. That is except the crater in the North, now surrounded by a massive glacier and its heart covered by a veil of emerald magic. The storms had gone, the seas returned, and life anew. The Cetra were revived and freed of Jenova's manipulative control. The only memory of Jenova's terror was embedded deep within the heart of the crater, in a geological stratum.  
Five Eternals took it upon themselves to end the terror Jenova had caused, and were amongst the Cetra that fateful day. They will forever be known as the champions of darkness, and the heroes of legend. Those five 'gods', disguised as Cetra that walked the mortal plain are remembered even today. They are Solauri, bringer of the storms; Titanis, bringer of the cataclysms; Maijis, mage of the ultimate magic; Drakris, king of the WEAPONS; and Dimynion, ruler of Time. According to the Eternals themselves, hopefully never again will there be necessity for annihilation.  
  
************************************************************************ [Prologue]  
  
"It's your fault; because of you...we failed!"  
"How is it my fault...huh...how do you figure that Maijis?"  
"Your precious WEAPONS were supposed to stop her Drakris...did they?"  
"How could they? Let's think...hm...it was your damn magic that imprisoned them as well!"  
"Quit your senseless fighting this instant!"  
  
A loud voice like thunder boomed across the cloudy plain of the Zero World.  
  
"We have not the time to deal with petty arguments! Jenova is freed, and it is because of us she was given life at all! We all are at fault...now...it is time to meet the others at the coliseum."  
  
Following the command of their benevolent leader, Drakris and Maijis silently departed to the coliseum. Located directly in the center of the Zero World, was the magnificent coliseum. Its mighty walls beautifully crafted out of the most wondrous silver, intricately covered with ancient seals and statues. Massive archways opened the coliseum to the Eternals, guarded by the most amazing replicas of the 'gods' themselves. The 'gods' of Good guarded the right side, 'gods' of Destruction guarded the left side, and the 'gods' of Neutrality guarded the remaining.  
None, but Eternals would ever be allowed into the home of the 'gods' for it is sacred ground. Entities of all shapes, races, and sizes adorned the seating of the coliseum. They awaited the arrival of their leader, the guardian of all Creation and the ruler of Life and Death; Omnicron. It was not long before the giant's footsteps could be heard across the plains of the Zero World.  
His massive bulk weighed far more than the planets, and his stature towered compared to the rest of the Eternals. His eyes were two voids, barren of all life and light, the essence of death itself. His voice was as loud as thunder, and shook the coliseum like an earthquake. Bolts of lightning and flames created his hair and his clothing was finer than the purest gold. Upon his left hand sat the Orb of Creation, housing within itself the entire universe. In a few giant strides, Omnicron had reached the coliseum and was entering through the largest archway. Stepping into the magnificent white light radiating from within, the meeting officially began. 


	2. Suspended

Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Final Fantasy or other corporation's material.  
  
Chapter One: Suspended  
  
A dark shadow crept along the alleys of Nibelheim, apparently following the movement in front of it. Around each corner, the shadow's prey continued to elude it, only by the flicker of a cape. Jumping skyward, the shadowy figure perched itself upon the roof of a grand mansion. With eyes red and crimson as blood, and keen as a vulture's, the figure watched its prey enter the desolate and barren yard of the mansion.  
As if its bounty were a ghost, it slid in and out of the gates and glided across the yard. Surprised and even more intrigued, the shadow leaped from the roof onto the charred grass below. The ghastly image seemed to pay no heed to his follower. With uncanny skill, the shadow continued to pursue this ghostly figure. Having the agility of a cat, and the stealth of a ninja, it seemed the ghastly apparition did not know it was being followed.  
In through the front, cleanly stained oak doors, the figure walked. Across the dried, timber of the floor the shadow continued to chase. Creeping upon the once-grand staircase, the apparition lost its pursuing shadow. Only once did this shadow, meet the gaze of that ghastly image. Only one feature was visible behind the constant cloud of darkness, its face. Glancing into its bizarre emerald eyes, it seemed to trap and hold the shadow's mind. Where had those eyes once before caught the shadow? In a gasp of bewilderment, the shadow remembered.  
  
"...Sephiroth..." the shadow gasped, trying to remain silent.  
To the shadow's amazement, the ghastly apparition responded, "...follow..."  
  
Whether being a trap of his mind or this apparition's, the shadow had no choice but to continue its pursuit. Down the right-hand hall walked the two figures, until they reached a room full of books, a bed, and a solid concrete wall. The shadow knew quite well where the apparition was heading. But to what purpose did Sephiroth's ghastly image intend on doing there? The shadow could not figure that one riddle out, even as it continued to perplex his mind.  
Silently the concrete wall slid upward revealing an ancient passageway, and without a sound both figures began their descent into the dark depths below. Placing each foot upon the creaking wooden planks leading down to the basement, the shadow could image the last time he saw these stairs. It was only a year ago, when the ever-adventurous Cloud Strife had managed to awaken him. Filled with grief and anger toward his old teammates, the Shinra, he had agreed to fight with Cloud for the sake of the Planet.  
While reminiscing about the past, the two had already passed the threshold of the laboratory. Dust littered the entire room; books that had once adorned the walls were still in heaps upon the floor. Old testing equipment littered the right hand corner of the laboratory. Ignoring this "Hell" that was a laboratory, the shadow continued onward toward the office of the late Professor Gast. Walking down the corridor to the office, several books fell from their shelves, nearly hitting the shadow upon the head.  
The apparition finally stopped before the only book still resting upon its shelf, upon the side read, The Book of Knowledge. Turning, the apparition sat down in the old recliner of the late professor. Even after thirty years, the lamp in this room still burned brightly. The ghastly image of Sephiroth took on a more physical body as the shadow stepped cautiously into the room. When Sephiroth spoke, his cold voice echoed within his pursuer's mind.  
  
"...I do not have much time, go bring me that book..." Sephiroth's voice seemed urgent.  
As the shadow did what he was told, he asked, "Why do you need this old book for?"  
  
Sephiroth did not reply nor seem to have heard him.  
  
"...If you wish to speak to me, you must speak mentally." Sephiroth's voice was beginning to grow dimmer. "...I can not hear mortal tongue; you must communicate with your mind Vincent..."  
The cold ghost's voice echoed once more within his mind. "Fine, is this how I should speak?" Vincent asked mentally.  
"...that is much better..." Sephiroth spoke as his body twitched.  
  
Feeling better about this whole thing, Vincent brought forth the Book of Knowledge to Sephiroth. But apparently this was not close enough Vincent thought, as Sephiroth's voice continued to echo within his head.  
  
"...Closer, bring the book to the desk, then you must open it..."  
Doing as he was told, the book was opened. "What now?"  
"...The last page, turn it to the last page, then read..." Sephiroth's voice was even more urgent this time.  
  
Sensing the tone in his voice, Vincent read the final passage in the book.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As written by Sephiroth, Mortal/Currently last author of the Book of Knowledge.  
  
'It is only three hours until my demise is at hand...  
For I have foreseen my death...  
And I must say I am not happy...  
Jenova was created by the Eternals on accident...  
And when she grew too strong, they imprisoned her...  
My own demise will be quite the same punishment...  
I too have grown strong and my power...  
Hah...my mortal power has struck fear in the Eternals...  
I will rule, but with the help of one of my enemies...  
Or they think that I'm their enemy to be more precise...  
My time is limited...  
Whosoever has read this, please read the Book...  
It shall tell the truth of our birth, and destruction...  
Time has passed so swiftly for me...  
I must go...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wha...what is this?" interrogated Vincent.  
Now only Sephiroth's face was visible. "I knew about my death and even though I was not ready to die, I did anyways..." The image of Sephiroth began to cough uncontrollably. "...I am here in the lifestream, and soon I will no longer be part, part of the mortal or dead plain, I will be an Eternal..."  
Vincent quickly opposed Sephiroth's latest statement. "Nonsense, you are dead and you will never become a 'god', as long as I have a breath in my body!"  
Sephiroth's cold laughter rung inside Vincent's mind, "...heh...if you say so, because by the looks of it, you'll be joining me in death soon-very soon..." Once more a fit of coughing took control of Sephiroth's image. "Vincent, you are dying, Chaos and the bio poisoning, they're killing you. They need energy to live and thrive; you will die in three months..."  
Vincent no longer wanted to listen to Sephiroth's ill-willed statements. With one quick movement; he desperately shot at the image with the death penalty. "I am not dying!"  
The bullet, having no effect on Sephiroth, began to laugh. "Oh...but you are, that bio poisoning makes up more that 50% of your blood now. Oh, and for Chaos its 47%."  
"No!" yelled Vincent, "I don't believe a word you say!"  
"In three months you will die." Sephiroth was yet again twitching because of another fit of coughing. "...Also in three months, I will be the only; the only Eternal in power..." Sephiroth's image disappeared upon his final warning. "Vincent, they're calling me. I will bring mercy to your soul and you will be given life anew, free of Chaos and sin; all I ask is that you do me a favor, do you accept?"  
Whether finally believing him or not, Vincent agreed. "Yes...whatever it takes..."  
Sephiroth's last words, ill-willed or not, were intriguing. "...Three months and we'll meet again, one way or another, we will meet amongst the Realm of the Immortals-farewell....................."  
  
When Sephiroth's cold voice dissipated along with his image, Vincent began wondering whether or not anything had ever happened. But when he looked upon the final page of the Book, it read... 'Three months, then shall we see...' Filled with a new burning desire to live and fulfill his agreement, Vincent sat down in front of Professor Gast's desk, and began to read. 


End file.
